Molded articles for interior and exterior parts of a vehicle are manufactured by coating parts or wrapping fibers, thereby improving the appearance of molded articles for interior and exterior parts of vehicles.
The cost ratio of the coating in the production of molded articles for interior and exterior parts of vehicles may be high, and the coated molded articles may not be easily recycled after scrapping. As a result, cost reduction may be difficult and environmental problems may be caused.